


Meet and greet

by in_the_dark_times



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breakfast, Fluff, In-Laws, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_dark_times/pseuds/in_the_dark_times
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony unexpectedly meets his soon to be father-in-law and it turns out to be someone he already knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet and greet

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after the events of New York and yeah I know it's implausible but I wanted to so I did. I regret nothing. Feedback please and thanks.

Tony and John sat with the rest of the team at breakfast in the Tower. Breakfast usually wasn't Tony's thing, but Steve had suggested that Tony bring his boyfriend to meet everyone and breakfast was the only time when everybody would be around. 

Everyone seemed to be getting along well. John, to Tony's surprise, turned out to be a people person. He was good at taking social cues and even better at making conversation. He had engaged Thor in a discussion about some rainbow pebbles he'd found in a field as a child when the elevator was faintly heard in another room on their floor.

"Wait, so you're telling me those were from the bifrost?" He asked incredulously. 

Thor laughed heartily.  
"Yes! That was most likely their origin."

John furrowed his brow.  
"But I found those like twenty-five years ago. When was the bifrost broken?"

Soft footsteps were coming in their direction.  
Thor shrugged.  
"Well to me, in Asgardian time it was nearly two years ago but here on Midgard, it could've been centuries. Time isn't a straight forward thing. As one of my friends once described it a long time ago, it's more of a ball of wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff."

John chuckled.   
"I've got no clue what you just said but okay, I'm just gonna go ahead a believe that I found a little bit of the bifrost. "

As he finished speaking, a figure stepped through the doorway. Not taking more than a slight glance at the people seated at the table, Phil Coulson traversed the kitchen and poured coffee into a mug that was lying on the counter. John did a double take when he walked in.   
Natasha noticed the surprised look on his face immediately. 

"Have you met Phil, John?" she asked slightly amused.

At the sound of his name, Phil turned around slowly so as not to slosh his coffee on his white dress shirt, appropriately giving the moment a more dramatic feel. When Phil's eyes met John's, they widened. No one could tell if his eyes widened in response to the eye contact or the scorching hot coffee that splashed on him anyway from the jolt the eye contact caused.

Phil yelped and set his coffee mug down on the counter, averting his gaze to the spreading brown stain on his left cuff.  
"Hi John..." He managed quietly.

John glanced awkwardly down at his plate with pancake residue on it and poked at it with a discarded piece of silverware.  
"Phil...."

Phil occupied himself with looking at every other person in the room except for John. That was when he noticed Tony's arm was slung over the back of John's chair.   
"Stark, what are you doing? Put your arm down now if you want to keep it." he snapped earning an exasperated look from Tony.

"God, what do you think you are Phil, my father?" Tony snarked.

Phil looked expectantly to John.  
"If you had told him he wouldn't have said that and he wouldn't be so close to getting his arm broken."

John rolled his eyes.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, would you like for me to introduce you? This is my boyfriend, Tony Stark and Tony, meet my undead jackass father, Phil Coulson."

Tony dropped a fork dripping with the last bit of maple syrup that he was trying to get to his mouth quickly onto the floor. Pepper cursed next to him.  
"Shit, that'll be hard to get off the floor."

Tony shot her a short glare that clearly said "Not the time, Pep" before turning back to John and Phil. Around the table everyone was sitting silently, stunned by the new information. 

"B-but your last name isn't even Coulson?" Tony stuttered weakly.

Phil shook his head.  
"I insisted when he was born that he take his mother's maiden name. I didn't want any work related...things, getting back to him."

Clint whispered almost inaudibly to Natasha, "And look how well that worked out." She kicked him in the shin under the table.

John rolled his eyes once again.  
"Yeah, apparently even my father couldn't get back to me from "work"."

"You know damn well that I couldn't! Orders are orders no matter how much I want to disobey them." Phil raised his voice a little bit which was much more than any of the Avengers had ever heard out of him.

John stood and walked to the doorway. and pointed to the living room.  
"If you'll excuse us, I think this conversation should be continued in the living room."

Phil stalked past him without a word. John found him standing with his arms crossed over his chest behind one of the couches at the far end of the room.

John rubbed his temples.  
"I don't even know anymore dad..." he said, his bottom lip beginning to tremble.

Phil softened a little and uncrossed his arms.  
"I didn't want to go to Tahiti, you know that right?"

John tossed his hands up in the air.  
"Not really, what with the way you talk about it! Tahiti! It's a magical place!" he said, tears falling onto his cheeks.

Phil quickly moved around the couch that separated them and gently pulled his son into an embrace.  
"I'm sorry...I really am." he said, words muffled as they were spoken into a shoulder.   
"I wish I would've made more time to see you and your mother in Portland, before she died...orders or no orders..."

John leaned away, wiping away whatever tears that remained.   
"Okay, whatever. If it's okay with you, I'd really rather not talk about her right now. Can we just put this behind us or postpone it or something?" he asked.

Phil nodded.  
"Yeah, that sounds good.....sooooo, why the hell would you pick Stark?"

John laughed.  
"He's great dad. I mean I know he can be a bit oblivious to people sometimes but he's been nothing but a gentleman since day one."

Phil raised an eyebrow.  
"Was day one yesterday?"

John shoved him lightheartedly.  
"Day one was actually yesterday one full year ago. We've been keeping away from the tower while the paparazzi has been around since the last big battle."  
Phil nodded slowly, stopping when his son added "And I asked him to marry me."

Phil sighed.  
"And?"

John's nervous smirk turned into a grin.  
"We'll be getting married on August seventeenth. Everything's already planned. Nobody else knows yet though so you're the first one to be invited."

Phil pursed his lips, a bit annoyed at his son's choice of mate but happy still that he seemed to be happy himself.  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world.


End file.
